Lets Dance!
by clarefisher
Summary: Troy and the rest of the school have just noticed that Gabriella and her group of friends arent posh Ballroom dancers , but real teenage dancers who bring it and give it all they got when dance and music brings them together,will they fall in love Troyell
1. Bring it

Lets Dance!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An : hey there readers , explanation stories are all on hold because of lac of interest, so I decided to start a new story and see how it goes maybe not do it let me know

* * *

East High, certainly a good school very biased towards sports, mostly the basketball boys, the ego boys, the super stars, the elite as they call themselves. But if we look aside the sports people the cheerleaders and the basketball, we see a side of east high that not many people wanted to know about. This story brings a life the story of a group of people, especially one girl, and how she caught the eye of the super star boy, Troy Bolton, this girl Gabriella Montez.

It was a usual day at East high after the summer holidays, Geeks on the grass, Skaters sitting by the road, Basketball boys by the fountain, Cheerleaders on the laps of the basketballers (surprise there huh), all surrounding one boy with bright blue eyes and sandy hair with a silly grin on his face making MOST girls go weak at the knees, any maybe some boys, but thats another story If you get what I mean. A land rover pulled into the car park and 3 girls got out. One with straight black hair to her shoulders wearing black jeans with a pair of bright blue flats and blue halter to match, the girl was tall with long legs and was called jess. The second Sharpay Evans had blond hair down past her shoulders wearing a black dress with a pink waist belt with a pair or hight heels, she always wanted to be a hipper version of Barbie, which she thought was way cool the way her hair stayed so straight. And last but not least Gabriella Montez wavy hair just past her shoulder deep pools of brown eyes, wearing a denim blue skirt with a few frays at the edge, and a white cotton v neck top with a low back, she wore a pair of brown boots with high heels on them. The three girls thanked the driver and clutching there bags began to walk in a line toward the school talking amongst themselves.

Troy Bolton looked up from his group and smirked his usual annoying smirk, said something to his friends and as the girls walked past shouted out

'' Hey look guys its our favorite dancers, the BALLROOM dancers'' Gabriella stopped in her tracks the other girls stopping with her trying to get her to walk on and ignore him.

'' for the last time Bolton its not ballroom!'' she said slowly in a death glare, Troy laughed and the group of jocks and cheerleaders laughed along with him

'' hmm so that time when my parents had a party and you were up there dancing with Silly Stevie was just two people dancing around in formal stuff, by the way didn't you trip when he stood on your dress and ripped it, oh and by the way it was so heartbreaking when you ran off crying, NOT'' he laughed loudly throwing his head back while his group did the exact same thing trying to copy 'the special one'. Gabriella tried to lunge forward but was stopped by Sharpay and Jess,

'' that was 5 years ago Bolton, I was 12 , I swear one day your going to regret everything you ever said to me'' she said and walked away with her head held high

'' well babe maybe when I want dance lessons but like why would anyone want to do that'' she ignored him, and worse was he knew she heard her. A cheerleader moved herself onto Troys lap and said with a pout which she thought was cute

'' Troysie why did you call her babe, why not me shnookums?'' Troy sighed inside but grinned at the idea of an easy lay

'' because baby your my baby not my babe, baby'' he said in her ear and leaned down pushing her into a kiss, and her allowing him to do whatever he wanted to do to her.

* * *

Inside homeroom after the bell Gabby and the girls were sitting at there desks, Jess in front of her and Shar to her right

'' I hate him hes so annoying so stupid, if he saw me now which he wont.. '' Gabriella muttered under her breath as she glared at Troy who was on the other side of the room near the door laughing at his friend Chad

'' he would be gob smacked at how amazing you are, and might I add how you are so hot in those dresses'' Sharpay said yawning

'' way to go straight to the point Shar'' Jess said laughing at her friend, it was known that Sharpay always said what she thought, no hesitation

'' yeah well then you know what im thinking right?'' Shar said not looking up from her sidekick typing away to god knows who

''look Gabby Shar does have a point for once just ignore him, he isn't worth it'' Jess said softly

'' I guess '' gabby sighed, she sat back to read her book they still had 20 minutes until Miss Darbus arrived so it was like a break first thing in the morning. The door opened and a university aged VERY attractive boy walked in, with Black hair and Dark brown eyes looking around the class, for once Troy Bolton did not have all the attention every girl was looking at him sighing and every boy was looking at him in question wandering why and Uni student would be in East High, Troy looked at him with a raised eyebrow and missing the attention that had gone from him for a minute. The boy locked his eyes on one girl, Gabriella and began to walk to he, Sharpay nudged her and she looked up, and broke out in a wide smile. The attractive guy crouched down to her level and smiled

'' Hey Gab you left this in my car'' he handed her, her gym bag, the other kids in the class apart from Shar and Jess mouthed to each other, how did the dance girl, the freak , know a Uni student, a hot Uni student!

'' thanks Steve, your the best'' she took the bag from him and put it next to her '' aren't you going to be late?'' she was worried not wanting to be the reason her boyfriend was late

'' nah, it doesn't matter, because when I was just about to leave I heard a certain someone mention a little dancing incident a few years back when I stood on your dress'' he said not moving his head but his eyes flickering towards Troy (who was bright red) shouted

'' Silly Stevie?'' Troy was so shocked at how the nerdy boy he saw years ago was this (apparently ) attractive Uni student, Steve then looked back to his girlfriend

'' so I decided to come and make a show myself to make sure your ok but you can stand on your two feet as I am well aware of babe, im going now don't worry your pretty little face'' he leaned down gave her a sweet kiss on the lips hearing the class gasp pulled back whispering in her ear '' that will show basketball boy'' the mouthed a thanks grinned and he stood up '' Bye Shar, Jess il see you at dance tonight, look after my girl''

'' Bye Steve'' the said in union and he walked out the door with a smile on his face to match Gabriella's. She leaned back on her chair content as the class broke out in whispers and Troy who was staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

'' you know you were right guys'' the girls looked at her smiling brightly ''I think I just got back at Troy Bolton, maybe not fully but a little, enough for me'' they grinned she looked over at Troy who still had his mouth open and winked at him, not in a flirtatious way but just to let him know the ball was in her court... for now.

* * *

During lunch that day (at Gabby's table)

'' I still don't get it Gaby, when you are totally in love with Steve, the guy you have been dating for over a year now, but he isn't your dance partner this year? Is it me or is everyone totally confussled'' Jess said as she tried to pick up grapes by sucking through a straw

'' well ow Steve is busy with University, even though he only goes to the one in Albuquerque he has loads of work this year, he likes dancing but he still wants to go into law and I cant stop him so Marks going to be my partner, he hasn't got a partner this year and we have know each other since we were like 5 '' Mark nodded his head and high fived Gabby''and his girlfriend doesn't mind'' Gabriella said pulling the grape off the straw which Jess had finally managed to lift off the table and put it in her mouth

'' HEY IT TOOK ME AGES TO DO THAT, ergh anyway next problem, we need to make sure the dance studio has more sign ups this year, otherwise we have no lessons to teach, so no money for the trip to New York'' Jess grumbled the other people on the table nodded there heads, Sharpay stood up and began to walk around the table talking to the group

'' well girls...'' the guys coughed '' and guys, I suggest why don't we start right here at school'' everyone raised there eyebrows like she was mad

'' erm shar why would anyone here want lessons after all everyone thinks we do ballroom crap'' Mark said

'' well this is our time to show east high and everyone what we are made of aren't you fed up of everyone here saying how we prance around in ball gowns and eat off china plates its time to show that we can bring it'' she lifted up a CD player looked at Gabby

'' shes right guys we need the money for the trip'' she grabbed her bag and pulled out a CD '' Shar put track for on when I say, its the dance we have been practicing over the summer, get ready guys'' She stood up and pulled Mark up so they were standing on the table she whistled really loudly catching everyones attention '' ALRIGHT listen up we have something to show you here is a little sneak peak at what we can teach you, hit it Shar'' the music to 4 minutes by Madonna and Justin timberlake (don't own) was playing and the group broke out in hip hope moves

I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes(x8)  
Come on  
Yeah  
Break down  
Come on

Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll

Well don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll

I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
(Are you ready to go)

If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
If you say it, it better be what you want

Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah

And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey

The road to heaven is paved with good intentions, yeah

But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?

If you want it  
You come and get it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and im a give you what you want

Time is wasting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is wasting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Breakdown  
Yeah  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Yeah, uh huh  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
I only got 4, minutes to save the world

During the performance everyone from students to teachers to cleaners watched as 8 amazing dancers did a mix of hip hop and street dancing bringing all they had but were laughing at the same . At the end Mark flipped Gabby in the air caught her she landed in the splits. The crowed went wild apart from the Jocks table, most of the guys had there mouths open in shock at how the girls looked well...INCREDIBLY FIT , while the cheerleaders sat with pouts upset about lack of attention. Troy had his mouth literally on the floor the girl he thought was the biggest looser, was now a beautiful dancer, no ballroom just her moving her body to the beat, and man all he wanted to do was run his hands down her sides and move with her, but she had Steve right? Well hopefully not for long

Gabby stood up

'' THANKS EVERYONE now if anyone wants lesson come find me or one of the group and we will tell you when and where, oh and Bolton '' Troy looked at her in the eyes and nodded his head as if to say what?'' that wasn't ballroom'' She grinned as he frowned, but what she thought he was frowning at the insult she said to him, was wrong he was grumpy at the fact the Mark lifted her down from the table by the waist and she hugged him, Mark had a girlfriend but if she was this close to him what was going on with Steve? The Uni boy, silly Steve Troy sighed as he watched a swarm of people run over to the group to sign up. There was silence at the Jock table until Chad spoke up

'' so was that ballroom? Or not ?'' Troy smacked his head, same old Chad, some things never change unlike Gabriella Montez.

* * *

AN-- tell me what you think this story or the others which story chapter should I write next, im going to do alternate so that I don't get bored.

Any really good ideas and...**YOU COULD APPEAR IN THE STORY ITSELF**

**write in what you want to happen and maybe get a spot in the story :D**

**luv ya **

**xxx**

**cf xx**


	2. here come the girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing (as usual lol)

* * *

It was now gym, and Troy with the rest of the boys were getting changed in the locker room, talking about girls and rating them,

'' ok Tanya girl from the tennis team, long blond hair tight ass kind of on the short side'' Chad said while putting his shirt on Troy grinned and flicked his hair to the side

'' 8'' while rummaging through his locker

'' NO way ''

'' defiantly a 9 at the LEAST''

''did u not mention nice tight ass?'' All the boys said in shock, Tanya was known for her great performance in the bedroom

'' boys boys shes all right for a quick screw, but I sit next to her in math and trust me her laugh is bloody annoying, plus shes easy'' he said still looking through his locker and reading notes girls had left him telling him how they would love to 'study' together

'' come on hoops the idea is that they are easy, one nighters get them in bed as soon as you get them out the next morning'' the boys laughed

'' nah man im fed up with them im looking for a challenge, someone clever, incredibly hot, good in bed and someone who I can talk to for hours without them asking me if it has calories in it. That would make a 10 boys'' still looking through the notes, reading them laughing and throwing away and underwear or condoms that came 'free' with them.

'' woah is our captain looking to settle down'' Jason asked whipping Troy with his towel

'' I dunno man we will see, maybe not yet'' Truth was Troy was bored he wanted that perfect girl every guy would wish for , and hate him because he had her

'' ok next girl, erm Katie, smart girl in homeroom''

''4''

''6''

''5.5'' Jason said everyone looked at him and laughed ''what she has nice hair thats the .5'' he said everyone rolled their eyes

'' oh I got one Gabriella Montez'' Nick said everyone started thinking Troy however had stopped reading his 'fan mail ' and waited for someone to answer

'' definite 9''

'' no way man 10 easy''

'' you do realize she is a fit dancer 11all the way''

'' 11 doesn't exist its out of 10 ''

'' dude it doesn't matter its Gabriella'' Troy clenched his fist not sure if he was angry that they thought Gabriella his enemy was fit, or that a girl he thought was sexy as hell was seen the same way by other guys he turned around leaned against his locker and laughed

'' seriously guys Gabriella Montez? Dancing girl? Does Ballroom? As if'' all the guys looked stunned

'' come one Troy she showed today what shes made of, everyone knew she was hot but because of the dancing ballroom thing no one went near her, but did you see the way she stood on that table today in the cafeteria? What I would do to be her partner Mark apparently he feels like shes his sister, there is no way she would be my sister'' all the guys laughed apart from Troy

'' yeah Troy shes a ten easy, smart, funny, hot as hell, a dancer got a lot of common sense, hang on doesn't this sound a bit familiar, just like the sort of girl Troy wants'' Troy rolled his eyes

'' no way guys not the girl for me'' he turned around closing his locker before walking out with the guys following him into the gym for gym lesson, Chad slapped him on the back

'' il tell you what Troy one day il remind you of that'' They walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers , with Troy in the middle and his 'followers' surrounding him. Casey, Nicks (mention earlier) girlfriend who was also in the Basketball team with Troy, approached them, she was actually really nice, she had dark brown hair and was a cheerleader but quiet clever and a bubbly personality, she walked up to the guys hugged nick

'' well I just signed up'' she said grinning

'' signed up for what'' Nick asked

'' Gabriella's dance class tomorrow night after school'' by now the entire team was listening and they cheerleaders

'' WHAT'' said the captain '' why would you want to learn from that skank'' in a disgusted voice

'' did you not see her and her team today they were amazing wouldn't it be great to bring it like they did, we could use the moves in cheer leading as well'' some of the girls agreed '' shes really nice as well, did you know she has a tattoo?'' all the guys suddenly leaned it wanting to hear, Troy groaned inside and thought ' _great now its even harder to hate her, wait what am I saying'_

''yeah she has a butterfly on her lower back, its really cute, I might get one later on'' she thought

'' oh please do '' Nick begged all the guys laughed she giggled kissed him and walked over to Gabriella

'' hey Gabby'' she stopped talking to Shar and Jess

''hey Casey whats up, were so glad your going to come to lessons, you should be really good in no time''

'' I cant wait, but I was just talking to Nick my boyfriend over there'' she pointed behind her to the basketball guys most of who were looking in there direction'' about your tattoo and he really wants me to get one now, he looked like a little kid at Christmas'' the other 3 girls laughed '' but il tell you what Troy Bolton's got his eye set on you and only you'' Gabriella's eyes widened

'' no way we hate each other'' the other two girls looked over at Troy

'' not by the way hes staring at you now girl'' she looked up just in time to meet Troy's eyes who looked away almost as soon as she looked up

'' well it doesn't matter if he does I have Steve'' she grinned

' omg is that the guy that came into homeroom this morning, he is so HOT with a capital H you lucky girl'' Gabriella grinned

* * *

With The Boys

''A TATTOO?, how can she not be a 10 now Troy'' Jason asked Troy didn't answer his mind was only Gabriella '' Troy man?'' Troy came out of his day dream

'' ok lets put it this way she is far to much of a goody two shoes, I need a girl who is out of this world not scared to let loose, she may be all that and more but she would always be inside the lines when was the last time you saw her out on the town '' the boys shrugged '' exactly thats why I can say she will never let loose'' the boys shrugged

'' hey Troy you going to Beatz tonight? I hear there not checking ID'' Zeke asked Beatz was on of the hottest clubs around it was owned by young couple and was aimed at young upper class people and only the best looking got in

'' yeah as always I might find my Lucky girl their'' Troy grinned and banged fists with the other guys

* * *

Later that night

Troy parked his four wheel drive, black land rover in the car park by Beatz, he Chad, Zeke, Jason, Nick and Casey all got out

'' man why did we have to park so far away I hate walking'' Chad complained

'' Lazy shit'' Zeke said laughing but then stopped when he saw the Que to get inside '' ergh I hate queuing were going to be here for an hour, might as well get comfy'' and he leaned against the wall next to Troy, a silver porche drove past and slowed down by the entrance of the club just as the group were near the front of the Que

'' man I would love to be people like that, the VIP's they just pull up and go straight in, no sitting out in the cold playing eye spy'' Jason said

'' hey you wanted to play '' Chad shot back hey began to argue Troy watched as a guy with black hair wearing dark jeans he gave the keys to another man who was working their, walked round to the passenger side opened the door and help out a brunette girl wearing a silver halter dress which was backless tied round the back with a simple silver string, he could hear boys whistling at them, Troys eyes ran over her body she was perfection in size his eyes went to her back and scanned down suddenly seeing a small print on her of a butterfly _Shit_

'' HEY isn't that...'' Troy clamped his hand over Casey's mouth she pulled it off '' hey Gabby '' she called Gabriella turned around with a radiant smile and pulled Steve with her over to the group, everything she did Troy saw in slow motion it was like a dream she walked up to them

'' hey Casey'', she turned to the bouncer '' there with me'' she pulled Casey into a hug '' everyone this is Steve my boyfriend Steve this is Troy, Zeke, Jason, Chad, Nick and his girlfriend Casey, Casey is signing up for dance lessons with me'' Steve grinned at everyone and smiled

'' nice to meet you all lets go inside,come and joining us in the VIP box '' Troy was about to protest but Jason said

'' awesome thanks thats great'' Troy followed sulking that HAD to go tonight, and they HAD to see Gabriella and her stupid university smart ass dancing boyfriend, who invited them to his stupid VIP box, Troy felt out of place normally he was on top the top gun the one who controlled everyone but now he felt small and left out, it was stupid in his opinion. They stepped into the glass lift showing them a view of the club, it was amazing there was a huge dance floor elevated with a DJ at the front there were bean bags around for people to sit on and a very big bar which was in a oval shape crowded by customers. They walked into the VIP room and everyone minus Gabby and Steve's mouths fell open it was a huge room with a balcony looking out over the club and a circular staircase to walk down to the club floor if you wanted, huge leather couches sat in a square around a table filled with champagne glasses there was a fish tank lit up with exotic fish of all colors, and a personal bar with a couple of good looking men wearing suits waiting for their orders, on the walls Hung light colored curtains which moved in the breeze from the air con being blasted from underneath them. It really was VIP standard. Steve pulled Gabby lightly onto the couch next to him and put his arm around her she grinned and kissed his cheek.

'' so have you guys been here before'' he asked

'' yeah we have loads of times just not up here'' Chad replied the door then swung open revealing Sharpay and Jess wearing the same dresses as Gabby but different colors, Sharpay in a shiny blue and Jess in a bronze color.

'' hello there my friends, you have already opened the drink without me guess il just have to catch up'' Sharpay said loudly picking up a glass a downing it The girls giggled

'' how much as she drunk already Jess'' Gabby asked

'' only a couple of shots, as she said to 'start' the night off'' everyone laughed Jess looked up

'' what are you doing here Bolton with your clones'' she sneered then smiled '' apart from you Casey we like you'' then turned back to the guys

'' chill Jess, there here on my invitation I think Bolton has learn t his lesson not to mess we us'' Gabby said grinning at Troy who just smiled at her laugh Jess shrugged and sat down

'' il just get so drunk il think your someone else'' and she picked up a glass tapped it against Sharpay's now full again and Gabby's glass and they all downed it.

''Are they always like this?'' Chad asked in shock

'' yep'' Steve sighed he got a message on his phone and read it '' go on girls its time for you to go and play'' the three girls giggled and stood up running down the stairs to the club Steve laughed and walked out onto the balcony

''whats going on'' Casey asked as they followed him

'' well the girls always perform here, it gives a good impression for the dance group if people want lessons its a time to showcase and practice their dances, and for times like this to have fun'' he grinned

''what do you mean perform dance?'' Casey asked excited that she could see the girls again dancing

'' well a little but they sing as well a lot recently new thing of theirs'' Steve said with a proud face ''watch the stage near the DJ'' Troy turned his head to a small circular stage near the DJ enough to fit four people at the most and a small run way down the middle of the dance floor it was elevated above the rest, some bouncers asked people to get off the stage and as the last person got off the club blacked out but the neon lights were still there and three figures in different starting positions, the music started and then three voices sang out in harmony

_Here come the girls..._

_Mmmmm oh yeah..._

_Whoa Oh I don't need no man with me_

A Spotlight lit up the stage to loud cheers and the girls walked down the runway and stood in a line singing and dancing

_Chorus:_

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

Troy watched as Gabby sang out her solo, dropping to the floor then slowly moving back up again before walking down the runway singing to the crowed and moving her hips to the beat, Troy was stunned Steve seemed to notice but didn't seem to mind

'' shes good isn't she'' he asked still leaning over the railing

'' yeah'', Troy said his eyes not leaving her

_Slipin' on my little black dress  
5 inches I'm bound to impress  
Turn it up, I'm a little temptress  
Monroe's got nothin' on me  
Read my curves like poetry  
Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls  
Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls_

_[Chorus]  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_Here the whistle as I walk by  
Shine like a crystal all through the night  
One look will make a grown man cry  
Step aside I got a starring role  
Camera, Action, Here we go  
Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls_

_[Chorus]  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

_I'm filled with sexuality  
With or without a man I feel complete  
Stop speculating, I'm a regular girl  
All independent women know  
We got the guts to run the show  
Don't let no boy tell you nothing  
You're in control_

_[Chorus x2]  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)  
Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

Troy clapped along with the rest of the club, as the girls bowed Sharpay and Jess got down and danced with two guys while Gabby went and spoke to the DJ, Steve's phone rang as he got a text, he looked down and sighed,

''look I have to go il phone Gabby from outside, it was nice to meet you Troy properly instead of you laughing at my dancing'' Steve grinned as Troy turned red with embarrassment

''yeah about that sorry I didn't... '' Troy started

'' don't worry about it Troy, its in the past, but do me a favor, go and dance with Gabby id rather it be you than some of the pervs you get in here''

'' are you sure I mean..''

'' Troy please for me I got to go il tell Gabby on the phone your going down see you'' he began to pick up his coat and Troy walked down the steps he rang Gabby and told her what was happening she was sad he was leaving but said she would dance with Troy only because Troy had no one to dance with.

Steve watched from a blacked out window as the pair danced and smiled for the first time, he sighed Sharpay came up next to him

'' what are you doing letting her dance with him?'' she said in a shocked voice

'' someone needs to look after when im gone'' He said not looking away from the pair '' and I know she will be happy with him we both will need to move on''

'' you still haven't told her about going to Duke!'' Steve sighed

'' it will break her unless something or someone else keeps her heart together'' the pair looked down where Troy and Gabby were dancing together not in a romantic way but just having a good time.

* * *

**AN --**** MY other story is on hold ( wildcat love previosuly who are you really) until i have any other ideas so i carried on with this story **

**any help would be greatly appricated **

**lets say total of 20 reviews until next chapter  
**


End file.
